Back to September
by infinitelyxpaige
Summary: Response to The Break Up (If you haven't seen the episode, don't read). Kurt and Blaine dealing with the Break Up. It's kinda sad in the beginning, I guess? It was gonna be super short and then I started writing.


**The idea for this came Friday night – after The Break Up – when Back to December by Taylor Swift was playing on the radio in my dorm's bathroom and I just went, "KLAINE." So, I had to write a fic about it. I don't own Taylor Swift or her song Back to December either, and yeah, I changed the lyrics to September to fit the fic cause I had to.**

Exactly 15 days, 2 hours, and 7 minutes ago Blaine told his boyfriend of a year and a half that he cheated on him. Actually, his exact words were, _"I was with someone,"_ but what's the difference? Now, because Kurt won't answer Blaine's calls, and Kurt doesn't have the courage to actually call Blaine himself, neither one of them know where they stand, or whether they're actually broken up or not. All they know was that for the last 15 days, they had never felt emptier inside.

It's now 1 am and Kurt is lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He's wrapped in the old Dalton shirt that Blaine gave him before he left for New York.

It's now 1:15 am, and Blaine is lying in bed, clutching Margaret Thatcher Dog because it's the only thing he still has that still smells like Kurt.

It's been 18 days, 17 hours, and 12 minutes since Blaine has talked to his (ex?) boyfriend. He's called him every day, left countless voicemails, text messages, letters, and flower arrangements. He still hasn't gotten a response. He's sitting in his math class checking his phone again, hoping for a response he knows he won't get.

Blaine is sitting in Glee; the far left, back corner, which is where he's taken refuge since he got back from New York. No one's really noticed.

Kurt's sitting in his office; staring at the picture that he and Blaine took after he sang It's Time. He's done it since Blaine left. Everyone's noticed.

It's been 24 days, 2 hours, and 39 minutes since Kurt's felt Blaine hold him, or hug him, or kiss him. He stopped crying as much at night, or at least he's stopped crying loud enough that Rachel doesn't wake up. She doesn't have to know that he's still crying every night.

Kurt's sitting at the table in their dining area, drinking a glass of water and staring at his phone which has Blaine's number lit up on it. He's tapping his fingers against the table, debating whether or not to hit send.

Blaine's sitting at his desk, trying to do his History homework. His laptop is open to his skype contacts and he sees that Kurt is online. His cursor hovers over his contact information. He wants to click it.

It's been 26 days, 9 hours, and 54 minutes since Kurt and Blaine have been _KurtandBlaine. _Blaine still thinks about Kurt every day. He still calls him every night and leaves a voicemail that says, "I love you, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Blaine is walking to his locker after second period with Tina, who's chattering away about something that he could honestly care less about. He sees the pictures of him and Kurt that have been in his locker since school started. He lets a tear fall down his cheek as he leans in as kisses them, just like every day.

Kurt is sitting in the living room after Isabelle sent him home right after he walked in with only two words; "Call. Him." His phone is in his hand, lit up with Blaine's number, he hits the send button and waits. No answer. He leaves Blaine a voicemail telling him he's sorry, he loves him and to call back. Now, to wait.

It's been 27 days, 16 hours, and 39 minutes since Kurt has told Blaine that he loves him.

Kurt's just getting back from lunch with Rachel, who's spending the day with him at the office because of a day off at school. They're walking into the office when the new receptionist – Annabelle? – stops them, "Kurt, Isabelle wants to see you in the conference room."

He nods his acknowledgment and he and Rachel head down the hall to the conference room where he seems everyone gathered. Isabelle is sitting at the head of the table, watching him as he passes each window before entering the room.

"Kurt, this isn't going to be easy for me, but there's something to need to know," she says after he and Rachel reach her.

Just as Kurt is about to answer, he hears a guitar playing from outside the room and turns to face the door. Blaine, his Blaine, the love of his life, the man who tore his heart out of his chest almost a month ago is walking through the door, with a shy smile on his face. The melody is familiar, but he's unable to place it.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,_

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while…_

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_Small talk, work, and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why…_

Kurt half crying, half laughing because this is so Blaine, to come to New York and sing to him, rather than calling him back

_Cause the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind,_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die._

Blaine had started crying by now, and his voice was cracking and Kurt could see the tears streaming down his face. No matter how badly he wants to reach out and touch Blaine, he knows that this is something Blaine needs to do for him.

_This is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying  
'I'm sorry' for that night_

_And I go Back to September all the time_

_Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to September, turn around and make it all right._

_I go Back to September all the time_

Rachel squeezed his shoulder as he shuddered from the feeling of Blaine. His voice, his eyes, his smell, everything. He missed this man so very much.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughin' from the passenger side and_

_Realized I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days_

_When the fear crept into my mind._

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

Blaine circled the table, eyes never leaving Kurt's as he repeated the chorus. Kurt smiled a teary eyed, wide mouthed smile and Blaine reciprocated with a grin as he took a breath.

_I miss your pale skin, your sweet smile, So good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night._

_The first time you ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming._

_If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't._

_So, if the chain is on your door, I understand_

Blaine made his way back to Kurt and stood in front of him.

_This is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying  
'I'm sorry' for that night_

_And I go Back to September _

_Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missin' you_

_Wishin' I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to September, turn around and make it all right._

_I go Back to September all the time_

_I'd go Back to September, turn around and change my own mind._

_I go Back to September all the time._

_All the time._

Blaine finished with a soft sob, kneeling in front of Kurt. He put his guitar on the table and took Kurt's hands, "I am so sorry, Kurt. I didn't…I didn't sleep with him. But, I went there with the intention of doing it. I kissed him. I _willingly _kissed another man and I'm sorry. I regret it and I beat myself up everyday because of it. I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you, and I just want you to know that if you never want to see me again, I understand. I just had to let you know how goddamn sorry I am for hurting you so badly. I love you, Kurt," he finished, kissing Kurt's knuckles.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, tackling him and kissing his face. He was crying and laughing and absolutely loving that Blaine was in his arms.

"You idiot, I love you. I love you so much. Just, don't ever do that to me. I love you far too much. I just fucking love you, Blaine," Kurt cried as he kissed Blaine over and over.

"How long are you here?"

"Three days. I just needed to see you." Blaine answered, wiping tears off Kurt's face.

Isabelle laughed and waved them off and they ran out of the office holding each other, still crying.

Blaine smiled his crinkly-eyed grin as they walked in the elevator, "Can we go to your apartment? I just need to hold you."

"Of course, maybe later we can have really hot makeup sex," Kurt answered, winking.

They would be okay, it would take some time to get over this, but in the end, they would be okay.


End file.
